Ogre Wars
by GwenStark
Summary: What if RumpleStiltSkin had a daughter? And she went and fought in the Oger Wars when the drafters came for Bae, and she took his place? Will she ever find her way back to her papa? Or will she die in the war along with Jack, who climbed that bean stalk once? (OC/OC) And in Story Brooke a Girl mysteriously appears, who could this girl be? ( Rumplestiltskin's daughter Fan fic)
1. Chapter 1

Ogre Wars..

Elena Stiltskin dropped her spoon, as she heard children screaming outside she quickly grabbed the skirt of her dress, and rushed outside, moving her black hair to her shoulder. Her Father Rumple Stiltskin was outside, holding her brother Bae to him. One of Bae's friends were being taken to fight in the wars, and she knew what was happening…They were taking the children to fight in the Ogre wars…which means Bae was going to be taken. Elena walked quickly to Rumple, and he took her with his free arm, holding her close also. "father, they won't take Bae will they?" She asked, placing a hand on her little brother's head. Elena was 16, and they wouldn't let woman who are old enough to get married fight.

"I-I Won't let them." He stuttered, she could tell her was scared, which scared her. Bae was frightened knowing they were going to take him, he was almost 13.

"Might as well take him also…" One of the guards said taking Bae by the arm. Elena started crying and grabbed her brother's other arm.

"No!" she cried, and Rumple pulled him back also, tears falling down his face also.

"Please don't take me boy…" he said. The guard scoffed, and looked at the dark one…Elena knew what would happen.

"Take me instead!" she said letting Bae go and going to the guard, quickly getting away from Rumple's arm that swung out to catch her. "Let me go. I'll take his place…just don't send him out…" She begged wiping her eyes, the guards looked at each other and nodded.

"No! Elena you are my little girl…" Rumple cried, Elena quickly hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"Papa, I will return…I promise you that.." She said, Rumple kissed her head, and wiped his tears.

"I love you, Ellie.." he whispered.

"I love you too, Papa.." she wiped her tears, and dropped to her knees hugging Bae. "You take care of Papa.." She whispered Bae nodded.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, Elena wiped his eyes. "I love you, Elena…" He said Elena smiled.

"I love you as well." She whispered, as a guard pulled her up, by her arm, and she looked at Rumple, as Bae hugged him around his middle, Rumple laying a hand on Bae's back, as he watched his little girl be put on a horse, and rode off with some guard.

Rumpelstiltskin would get her back. If It was the last thing he did….

* * *

In Story Brooke, Sheriff Graham walked through the woods, doing a round. Some kids had been vandalizing the woods, and he was just making sure it wouldn't happen again. He walked over the bridge, and looked around. He turned around, there wasn't anything tonight.

Something shiny caught his eyes, and he walked towards it, taking out his flashlight and shining his light at it, he gasped when he saw a mess of black hair. He rushed over to the person, and looked her over, he noticed it was a woman...She wore a long red, and black dress, with a golden locket.

Graham, rubbed a hand through his hair, and grabbed his walkie talkie. "I'm going to need an ambulance down here.." he said putting his walkie back in his pocket and slowly picking up the girl. She lay limp in his arms.

* * *

Elena had been brought to a camp with a bunch of other children, and only a few adults. She wasn't told much, just that she'd be given a group of three kids; one would be her age, and the other two only 13. The first thing Elena noticed was the scared faces of a lot of children, and how awkwardly they held weapons. She was told to meet the older one of her group at shed 4…there he would give her weapons, and from there she'd have to learn how to use it herself.

She picked up the skirt of her tan dress, and walked along the mud looking at sheds looking for the one with the number four on it. When she came across it, she tilted her head, at the boy her age standing at the door of the shed, arms crossed. She looked him over from afar. He was an attractive boy, with his dirty blonde hair, and olive skin tone, he wore, a grey poncho , and grey trousers, with a matching grey shirt, she didn't know if they were supposed to be that color, or if they turned that way from filth. He also wore black boots.

Elena slowly made her way to him, as she got closer she noticed his eyes were a bright blue color, she wouldn't lie. She thought he was slightly attractive…but looks didn't matter to her, as long as his personality was good, she'd have a little crush on him, but she wouldn't bring to much thought to that crush. She had bigger things to think about, like her family, this war…and how she would protect the children with her life, and how she _would _make it back to her papa, and brother.

Elena found herself standing a few steps away from the blonde boy; she gave a small smile and looked up at him. He was at least a head taller than her.

The boy smirked, and took her hand kissing her knuckle. "What the pleasure to be in the acquaintance of such a beautiful girl." He smirked looking up at her from her hand. Elena blushed. "I'm Jack, love. Jack the giant slayer." He said giving a dramatic bow. "You probably have heard of me." He said standing up straight again. Elena figured he was the cocky type, and started having an immediate dislike for him.

"I'm Elena Stiltskin." She said bringing her hands behind her back and holding then there. "And no I haven't heard of you.." She said giving him a blank look. Jack blinked, and stood back up, looking the black haired maiden up and down, from her curly black hair, to her tan skin color, her dark brown eyes, and small frame, her dress that ended at her ankles, and the small black shoes.

"Stiltskin…" he tried the name on his tongue. "Is your father Rumple Stiltskin? The coward, who ran from the war?" he smirked, and Elena's fist made contact with Jake's face.

"If you ever say that again, Jack." She said in a threatening tone "I will personally cut out your tongue." She said, as Jack set his jaw. "My papa is anything but a coward." She said, and Jack rolled his eyes, rubbing his jaw.

"Excuse me." He said sarcastically "I must have him confused for some other person." He said again in the same sarcastic tone. He opened the shed, and there she was given her own bow, and arrows, and a sword.

* * *

In Story Brooke, Graham was putting up flyers around the small little town of the girl he found. He put then in Grannie's dinner, he put them up in the library, and now he was making his way to Gold's Pawn shop. He had a feeling Mr. Gold wouldn't let him put them up, for he didn't care about much, and or others.

Graham came in opening the front door, the bell signaling he came in. Mr. Gold turned around from his front desk, and looked at Graham, with his half smile, a lazy expression. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, leaning on his cane.

Graham hesitated with asking Mr. Gold anything. "I found a girl in the woods last night…I haven't seen her around here before..." he held out the Flyer, and Gold took it in his hand not looking down at it. He had an 'I could care less' attitude. "I was wondering if I could put a few up around your shop, and on the outside." Graham asked.

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes, and looked down at the flyer, he swore he felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes widened, he tried to form words but found it impossible. Graham noticed this, and raised an eyebrow at Mr. Gold.

"Do you know this girl, Mr. Gold?" He asked, his attention only on Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold gave a small nod. "S-She's my daughter…" he said looking up from the flyer at Officer Graham.

_**Alright my friends! Here we are 'Ogre War' episode one…part of 'Once Upon A Time' something that doesn't belong to me…only the plot belongs to me…and my OC's! **_

_**Please tell me what you think and if you like it or not. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Gold Sat in a chair next to a hospital bed, that held the girl Graham had found. As soon as he found out his daughter was in the hospital he was there, faster than the blink of an eye. Some people were very skeptical to believe Mr. Gold had a child, because he had never talked about her, nobody ever saw any pictures…Regina also found it hard to believe, very much so.

Mr. Gold just sat there…waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

It had been two days since Elena had been brought to that camp, and so far she could swing her sword around, and barely use the bow and arrows she was given. She was scared beyond belief. Her and her group was going to be leaving soon, they'd be sent off into an Ogre infested woods. So, far her only friend was Jack…and she didn't like him.

Elena sat on a stomp, her horse given to her was behind her eating grass, and she was a black horse, who was strong looking but also gentle. Elena called her Sugar lump…for the fact the horse loved sugar. She was going to meet the rest of her group today, she knew the girl was called Eva, and the boy was Luke, they were twins.

"Princess, you ready to go?" Jack asked leading his horse toward her. Elena gave him a look.

"Is anybody?" She asked getting up, and grabbing her horse by the straps. "And don't call me princess, you twit." She smirked walking by him. He laughed and followed.

"When we get married, we'll make beautiful children" Jack joked, climbing onto of his horse. Elena scoffed.

"You won't be able to have children when I'm done with you." Elena said, climbing on her horse also, her nervousness was settling in…this was happening. She was going to go off and die…

"Is that so, Love?" He asked looking at her. He winked.

"Yeah…" she rolled her eyes.

_-Rumplestiltskin time!-_

The guards weren't true to their words about leaving Bae alone; they went back for him the day Elena was to leave.

"Looks like everyone is watching from behind the curtains today?" One of the guards said dragging Bae by his arm out of the house. He froze and looked as two of his men fell dead, a man holding a dagger the cause. The man kept his hood up, and held tilted. Bae looked at the man with the hood with familiar eyes.

"Dark one.." The guard said. "no…who are you?"

"have you forgotten me already?" Rumple's voice came out. "What was it you use to call me?" he asked and smirked at the guards terrified expression. Rumple went through a bunch of names before "Hobble Foot." He snapped his fingers as he got it right. He flashed his new knife. 'Rumpelstiltskin' was engraved in it.

"Papa…" Bae said taking a step forward.

"Rumple Stiltskin." The man said in disbelief.

"Yes, but you can address me as the new Dark One." Rumple smirked. "How about a little fealty?" He asked placing a foot out. "Kiss my boot." He said the guard kept hesitating. "Kiss my boot." Rumple growled. The men leaned down to kiss it and Rumple grabbed his head breaking it.

Bae gasped "No, papa!" he said covering his eyes, no longer being able to watch. Rumple began kissing the rest of the men swiftly and with no trouble, but kept one alive, he grabbed the terrified solider by his neck.

"Where is my daughter?" he growled. The guard made a very unmanly whimpering noise.

"I don't know, she has already been sent out." He choked out, and like that Rumple crushed the man neck growling. He turned to Bae.

* * *

Gold still sat by his daughter's bed, but her was asleep, when the girl opened her eyes looking around, before it settled in, she didn't know where she was…she didn't know who the man was that was sitting beside her, She didn't even know who she was. She went to get up quickly, pulling the needles from the IV out of her arm.

The noise she was making woke Gold, and his eyes snapped opened, and widened when he saw what was happened. He quickly called for the staff of the hospital to come help, soon the staff came in, holding her down and restrained her to the bed, she looked at the terrified. "Don't touch me again you twits!" she said trying to move.

"If you don't calm down we will have to sedate you.." Dr. Whale said softly, and showing a shot to her.

"No you will not." Gold said half glaring at the man; he had a stern voice to him. Whale rolled his eyes, and set the shot down.

"Mrs. Gold." Dr. Whale said, and the girl gave him a strange look.

"Who?" she asked, and pulled at her restraints. Dr. Whale looked at her. As did Gold, he was hoping she would either have her real memories or curse memories…but she got neither…

"Amy Gold? Is that not your name?" Dr. Whale asked. He looked to Gold with a look. 'Amy' gave a look. Gold had to give her a fake name…

"I…I don't know my name.." She said calming down slightly, she felt dizzy all of a sudden. She looked close to tears. "I don't feel good." She said.

"You'll feel like that for a while…" Whale said softly, setting the clip board down. "I suppose you hit your head…that may be the reason you have Amnesia." He said, flashing a light in her eyes. "She doesn't have a concussion." He said. "Other than memory loss, bumps and bruises, she appears to be fine…" he said and looked at Gold.

"She will stay with me." He said, in more of a 'say no to me' tone that made Amy flinch. Whale noticed that.

"If she feels safe with you, I'll release her to you, Mr. Gold." Whale said before giving a small smile to the girl, and leaving.

* * *

Elena rode with Eva sitting in front of her on the horse; she laid on hand the girls torso, and one was holding the reins. Eva, had a small short sword on her side, and shield that was connected to the Horse, Elena had her long sword on her side, and her bow and arrows on her back, she wore black leather pants, and blue vest, her hair was up in a ponytail. Jack sat on the horse the boy Luke sat behind him holding onto Jack's back, they both had swords.

"Where are we supposed to go anyways?" Elena asked quietly, looking around at all the trees, she was on high alert, scared that something would pop out of nowhere.

Jack shrugged. "They didn't really tell us…just sent us out, telling us to search till dark, and then make camp…fight for your lives and your world." Jack said. Eva trembled slightly, and Elena held her closer.

"I'll protect you, and your brother…I swear..." Elena whispered in Eva's ear. "I won't let you die." She said, and Eva smiled up at her, and looked ahead.

"Oh they also said…once a week we go back to camp, to show them if we are still alive or not…and they send us back out somewhere else." Jack shrugged. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Are we like a family now?" Eva asked looking at Elena, who chuckled, and looked at Jack, Luke just stayed quite not speaking.

"Yeah, I'm the papa, and Elena is the mama, now excuse us while we make more." He winked to Elena who scoffed and then laughed.

"The closest you'll ever get to touching me is the back of my hand you twit." She smirked, and Eva laughed, and as did Luke. Jack gave a mock hurt expression.

"That's not how you talk to your future husband, love." He said. Elena gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I will _not_ ever marry you. So you get that idea out of your head Jack." Elena said, holding her head up high, and smirking at him. Jack smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You really are something, beautiful." He said.

Everyone froze when they heard a roar. Elena held Eva close. Jack looked at Elena as if asking what to do. And Elena shook her head, and looked forward, and then at Jack, they were all pale. They knew that was the roar of an Ogre..

* * *

Amy stared at Mr. Gold for the longest time; they just looked at each other awkwardly. "I'm sorry I don't remember you…" Amy said awkwardly, and looked down; she looked sad, confused and lost.

"It's alright Dearie…you can't help it..." Gold said sitting down once again, laying his can against the wall. He sighed softly, when she still had the sad look on her face.

"I feel like, I've seen you before…but not like this.." she said rubbing her eyes (Mr. Gold had removed the restraints moments after Whale left.) Gold gave a sad smile.

"You have, dearie…but I can't really explain it to you right now." He said looking at the locket on her neck…he gave that to her…

"Will you explain it to me one day at least?" she asked looking at him. He nodded.

"Yes, but…will you come and live with me…I am your papa…" he said softly.

People who were watching from outside were surprised to see Gold actually being gentle towards the girl…maybe this really was his daughter…

Any nodded "yes…just until I remember who I am...and if I really am your daughter..if I remember that…" she said and Gold smiled and nodded.


End file.
